fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Air Eve
Plot Rating Rated PG for Mild 10% Rude Humor and Mild Violence Story Summary In the Summer of 1989, after Norman got a promotion, May Maple Jr. (May II), a talented but shy basketball player, the granddaughter of May Maple and Drew, moves to Hollywood and enrolls in the athletic school, she and her grandmother, May befriends an abandoned Eevee and it's family. May Jr. realizes that Eevee and her family loves sports...especially basketball...and she and her family are GOOD! Chapter 1: The Amazing Eevee! Nintendo Productions Presents: Air Eve! The year is 1989. Announcer: Eevee and her family are unable to battle! A family college bus is driving through the desert with lots and lots of endless grass, flowers, huge farming towns with 1930s movie theaters, 1940s movie theaters, 1950s movie theaters, petting zoos, 1960s movie theaters, Native American villages and Old West towns of Nick Jr.'s Arizona. Elvis Presley's Jailhouse Rock is playing on the car radio. May Jr., the granddaughter of May and Drew, is watching Walt Disney's Robin Hood on TV. Two cowboys are on their horses watching the family college bus go by. Cowboy #1: What in tarnation is goin' on? Cowboy #2: The Maples moving to NIck Jr.'s California. (Heavy Metal Music theme playing) "YOU STUPID PATHETIC POKEMON!" Eevee and her family whimpered at their trainer's harshest shout, which caused her and her family to urinate on their trainer's sleeveless Jamaican T-shirt. Their owner was always cruel to her and her friends and family, especially after she and her family and friends lost a battle like she and her family and friends did now. "I WARNED YOU AND YOUR FAMILY NOT TO LOSE AGAIN!" A whip and a belt lashed at her, striking at her weak body. She cried. "No! Please stop!" cried a girl "YOU AND YOUR FAMILY HAD YOUR LAST CHANCE WITH ME, YOU IDIOTIC PATHETIC LITTLE RODENTS!" Another lash, at her face. "I HAD IT WITH YA AND YER FAMILY! YOU AND YOUR WHOLE ENTIRE FAMILY HEAR ME? YOU AND YOUR FAMILY ARE ON YOUR OWN!" LASH! Vaporeon begin to whine like a puppy. Eevee felt extreme pain at the nape of her neck and cried shrilly. Her eyes watered. In rage, her trainer, Kim Sung, a Jamaican, Korean, Russian, Hispanic 17 year old boy smashed her family sized PokeBall into tiny pieces. Kim Sung growled through clutched teeth and stormed off, leaving behind the Eevee and her family he once owned lying on the dirt, severely injured. Her trainer then grabbed out a a butcher knife and slaughters his own friends and he grabes out a machine gun and opens fire, slaugtering and wounded so very many people, damaging several cars, trucks, vans and jeeps from the 1920s, 1930s, 1940s, 1950s and 1960s. (Star Wars A New Hope Attack on the Tantive IV theme) Soon, Kim Sung called in laser rifle carrying North Korean and Russian troops and they opened fire on the people, but the Pokemon Trainers and their families and Rebel Troopers grabbed their laser pistols and began firing, but they took extreme casualties and losses. "Aaagghh!" yelled a Rebel Trooper. "Run!" cried a 6 year old Chinese girl. "Kill more than so very many people and bomb many buildings as you can! But remember, don't kill the Pokemon, but the cats and dogs!!" 30 minutes passed, Kim Sung and the North Korean soldiers and Russian soldiers soon retreated and later were droven out. ---- Nick Jr.'s Hollywood, Nick Jr.'s California. City of the Movies. Famous for so very many of it's Pokemon actors, Pokemon actresses, child actors, child actresses, Western TV shows, Western movies, Western Musical movies, 1930s Comedy movies, 1940s Comedy movies, Spanish American War movies, 1st Sanrio Civil War movies, 1st BabyFirst Civil War, 1st Nick Jr. Civil War movies, 1st PBS Kids Sprout Civil War movies, 1st PBS Kids GO Civil War movies, 2nd Nick Jr. Civil War movies, 2nd PBS Kids GO Civil War movies, 2nd PBS Kid Sprout Civil War movies, 2nd BabyFirst Civil War movies, 2nd Sanrio Civil War movies, 3rd Sanrio Civil War movies, 3rd Nick Jr. Civil War movies, World War 1 movies, 4th Nick Jr. Civil War, 4th Sanrio Civil War movies, 5th Nick Jr. Civil War movies, 5th Sanrio Civil War movies, 5th PBS Kids Sprout Civil War movies, 6th Nick Jr. Civil War movies, 5th PBS Kids GO Civil War, Karate Pokemon movies, Jackie Chan movies, Bruce Lee movies, Jet Li movies, Kung Fu movies, World War 2 movies, Korean War movies, Vietnam War movies, 1950s Rock and Roll music, 1960s Rock and Roll music, American Civil War movies, American Revolutionary War movies, War of 1812 movies, Mexican American War movies, Historical movies about Ancient China, Ancient Japan, Ancient Greece, Robin Hood, Alexander the Great, Noah's Ark, Julius Caesar, Marc Anthony and Cleopatra, Ancient Egypt, Hercules, the 1st Crusade, the 2nd Crusade, the 3rd Crusade, The Ten Commandments, The Holy Bible, 1950s Sci-Fi movies, American Civil War Musical movies. The coolest place for young people… …Not if you're May Maple Jr., rubbing her legs together, sitting on a chair outside while your mother talks with the principle inside the office of your new school. "…But the problem is May Jr. is painfully shy. She won't say a word, not even a hello to anybody since we moved from Petalburg to here." "Well, Sunwood High and our fellow High School have a tremendous sport program. We have so many activities running. Anything she likes?" "Oh well, she loves basketball." "Wonderful! Our basketball team is looking for a few more players." May Jr. hung her head down, her chocolate-coloured, puppy-dog hair shadowed over her face. She felt silly, letting her mother do all the talking for her. But her mother was right. May Jr. was very shy. She heard footsteps, looking up to see a tall Irish girl with green-blue eyes and short orange hair in a side-ponytail, walking down the hallway. She had a blue/yellow swimming bag over her shoulder. The Irish girl gave May Jr. a welcoming smile as she walked passed. May Jr. shyly smiled back. Maybe Sunwood High won't be so bad. ---- Her first day at school was disastrous. She and her grandmother, May both rode on their red bikes, thinking about the mistake she clumsily made today. She splattered paint on everywhere but the canvas in Art, sputtered so nervously in English she couldn't get a word out, blew her trombone too hard that it blew off her Music teacher's toupee, and most horribly, slipped in the cafeteria and got her lunch all over her. The voices of her new schoolmates laughed at her throughout the day. They still taunted her in her head, laughing, jeering, and mocking at her. May and May Jr. both gasped in horror as they begin to see a massive hugest oversized crime scene in History. Blood is splattered everywhere, firefighters are putting out the fires, buildings are burning, many people are being loaded into ambulances and helicopters for medical attention, police officers, Octonaut soldiers, Rebel Troopers and United Preschool Nations people are patrolling the town, Pokemon everywhere are crying, cars, trucks and van are shotten up. "It looks like an aggresive abusive alcoholic Pokemon trainer must have done this already. Look at this place: Blood is splattered everywhere, firefighters are putting out the fires, buildings are burning, many people are being loaded into ambulances and helicopters for medical attention, police officers, Octonaut soldiers, Rebel Troopers and United Peschool Nations people are patrolling the town, Pokemon everywhere are crying, cars, trucks and vans are shotten up." May Jr. said in horror May Maple then knows that Kim Sung is behind this. "It looks like Kim Sung mst have done this." "But why would a trainer do horrible things more like this?" (E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial suspense theme) "Eevee…" May and her grandmother both skidded their bike to a halt when she heard a weak sound. "Eevee…" (Ruins of Luke Skywalker's Homestead theme) She and her grandmother and grandfather heard it coming from the bushes. She and her grandmother both grabbed their laser pistols as they walked forward and looked into the bushes, finding four dead slaughtered trainers and a small, badly injured Eevee and it's family. Blood from the dead trainers are splattered everywhere. The Pokemon of the slaughtered Pokemon Trainers are crying. Red and white pieces were scattered all around. The apple trees are burning and smoking. "Oh my gosh! An Eevee!" May Jr. gasped. She gently lifted Eevee and her family, carefully stroking her. "You're hurt. Don't worry. I'm getting you and your family to the Pokemon Center." She and her grandmother and grandfather got on their bikes and cycled their legs off, trying the Center in this unfamiliar city. Eevee and her family stirred, whimpering in agony. May Jr. held her close. "Just hold on, My grandma and I are gonna help you. I promise." When she found the Pokemon Centre, May stormed through the doors and raced up to Nurse Joy. "I found this Eevee and her family and she and her family needs help!" "Of course!" Nurse Joy said and took Eevee and her family away to be healed. Eevee lifted an eye at May Jr., watching her from her worried stance. "May Jr.!" May Jr. turned around at the mention of her, instantly speechless seeing the girl she saw at the office, panting. The girl straightened up and smiled at May. "You're May Maple Jr., right? I'm Misty Jr.." "…" May Jr. stayed quiet, unsure what to say or do. Misty Jr. stepped closer. "It's ok, I don't bite." She held out her hand. May Jr. shifted her eyes from Misty to her hand. Cautiously, she took it and shook. "…I thought you, like everyone else, thinks I'm a dork…" "I don't judge. You were having a rough day and left in such a hurry, I tried catching up to when I saw you and your grandma with Eevee and her family." She smiled sweetly. "I knew you and yor grandparents are truly kind and sweet." May Jr. smiled, more brightly. "…Thank you…" "Flappity Flippers! You and your family need bandages." Peso Penguin, now 99 years old said as he bandaged Eevee and her family. "There. Good as new!" Nurse Joy, Peso Penguin, Doc McStuffins and Petunia all came back, with a newly healed Eevee and it's family. Eevee and her family immediately jumped from Nurse Joy and leaped right into May Jr.. She dug herself into May's chest, purring happily. "I think Eevee and her family likes me and myfamily." May Jr. said, hugging the Pokemon. "You and your grandparents helped her and her family, of course she likes you!" Misty Jr. exclaimed before she dug into her pocket and took out some of the red and white pieces that May found with Eevee. "When you found Eevee and her family, I stop and pick up these." Nurse Joy examined the pieces then gasped. "Now it makes perfect sense." "What?" The girls asked. "There are severe cuts on Eevee, especially on the nape her neck. These are evidence of Pokemon abuse, part of High Treason, Terrorism and Communist threats. These are PokeBall pieces…Eevee and her family we're abandoned!" "How awful!" Misty Jr.said angrily while May Jr. hugged Eevee and her family. Kai-lan Chow, now 57 years old, then turned on the 1950s radio and she and her Japanese husband, Keikoto Shigeru Chow listened. "The abusive trainer that severly bombed Nick Jr.'s Hollywood, Nick Jr.'s California managed to escape and avoided the police. Another word in that 2 days ago after losing a battle, he has sadistically killed 2 Japanese pilots with a MP40 German machine gun from WWII and hijacked an airplane from Nick Jr.'s Korea, carrying many Korean passengers and crashed it into the Walt Disney Castle in PBS Kids Sprout's China, killing more than over 400 people and he managed to survive without gettng injured. A 10 days ago, he has killed more than over 20,000 people and 6,000 dogs and 4,000 cats in Nick Jr.'s London, Nick Jr.'s England, by launching many ruthless North Korean and Russian surprise aerial strike attacks damaging many buildings, however, the Rebel Alliance manage to take down all the North Korean and Russian jets." "Oh no. Capt., you gotta look at this." Tweak, now 110 years old said in horror. "How horrifying...!" Dashi, now 111 years old said. "Why would somone do this like that?" Shellington, now 111 years old said. "Shiver me whiskers," Kwazii, now 121 years old, said in terror. "How terrible, Tweak and Andrew. How could a Pokemon trainer can kill over many more than so very many people like that?" Capt. Barnacles, now 121 years old, said. "May Jr., how would you feel about being Eevee's new trainer? She and her family takes quite a strong liking to you." May Jr. looked down on Eevee and her family, looking up with big hopeful eyes, and nodded her head vigorously. "I love too!" "I better go, I have swimming practice. See you tomorrow!" Misty Jr. called as she walked out. "Bye!" May Jr. called back. She smiled at Eevee and her family. "It's you, your family and friends and me now." Eevee and her family squealed happily in response. ---- May brought Eevee and her family home with her and let her Pokemon out to meet Eevee and her family. Combusken, Beautifly, Skitty, Ivysaur, Munchlax and Squirtle all liked Eevee and her family. She and her family were a bunch of very playful, energetic little things. At dinner, Eevee hopped onto May Jr.'s lap and tried to get one of her meatballs. She skilfully balanced a meatball on her nose and popped it into her mouth. "That was great!" Caroline, May's mother, now 87 years old, praised with glee. "She'll make a good Pokemon for you, honey," Norman, May's father, now 87 years old, complimented, himself being a Normal-type specialist. "She and her family sure will." May, her grandmother said with her Glaceon. "Hey May" said Max Jr., May Jr.'s little brother. His Ralts was sitting on his lap. "How was school?" "I met this one girl, Misty Jr.. I think I'm ok with her." "That's wonderful!" Caroline squealed. "I know you'll make friends!" After dinner, May Jr. went outside to shoot some hoops. She loved Basketball. And she was pretty good too. Eevee watched her, in amazement, throw her ball into the basket, each time perfectly, not missing once. "May Jr.," Norman called, walking out of the door. May Jr. stopped her shooting and turned to her father. "Hi great grandpa Norman," She dropped her ball, allowing Eevee to run over and play with it, and she ran to her great grandfather and hugged him, her head in his chest. "Sunwood is so…different." Norman embraced her with his arms around her and one hand on her head. "Sweetie, I know Sunwoo is making it hard to fit in. Its 1950s styled and its high-tech, moving paths everywhere! Even I don't feel at home." Because of his recent promotion to a Normal-Type Master, they were in Nick Jr. Hollywood. Norman stroked her hair. "But we'll make it through. You have Misty Jr. and Eevee and her family." He smiled at Eevee, cutely chasing after the ball. He smiled at his great granddaughter and kissed her forehead. "You know you will." May Jr. smiled back. "Thanks, Great Grandpa Norman," When her dad left, May Jr. picked her ball up from Eevee and lightly bounced it, wondering if her dad was right. Will she make it through living in NIck Jr's Hollywood? Eevee scratched on her leg, wanting the ball. May sighed. "Ok, here you go." She tossed the ball aside and Eevee went after it. It bounced up once…Eevee jumped…hit it…and…POP! May Jr. turned around, surprised. She saw the chains of the hoop shaking, the ball bouncing and Eevee panting. "No way…" Wondering if she was right, May Jr. took the ball and tossed it to Eevee. Eevee and Glaceon both jumped and hit it up to the hoop, scoring! May gasped. She couldn't believe it! A basketball-playing Eevee and it's sports playing family! She smiled widely and lifted Eevee. The Pokemon snuggled into the crook of her neck. May Jr. stroked her fur. "I'm been playing basketball since I was little. But I never have seen anything like that before." "Eevee…" Eevee purred. She was happy with May Jr., happier than with her former trainer, Kim Sung. Actually…happier than she had ever felt. Chapter 2: An Alley Oop and Slam Dunk! May Jr.'s second day at Sunwood High was less brutal. Thanks to Misty Jr., May Jr. made less of a fool of herself, but she was still shy. There was a white-haired boy staring hungrily at her though…Gave her shivers. She could feel his stares as she tried to make her way through the cafeteria without slipping her lunch. Misty Jr. came up and led her to a table where a few girls were. "Girls, this is May Jr.. She's new here in Sunwood High and the granddaughter of May and Drew." Misty introduced. May gave a shy wave to the girls. "Hi, I'm Dawn Jr.!" One of them waved back, very perky. Her navy hair was stylishly arranged with gold hairclips and her bright eyes were a cobalt blue. "My name's Iris Jr.." Another girl greeted coolly. She had mocha skin, relaxing copper eyes and the bizarre hair May had ever seen; coloured violet and done with of a pair of big pigtails with a yellow hair ribbon on top of her head and a ponytail at the tip. "Marina Jr.!" A teal-eyed girl as tall as Misty chirped, with long aqua hair, which curved upward like check marks, in pigtails and a small light-blue cap on her head. "I'm Isabella Jr.." An enchantingly good-looking girl said, with a simple yet dazzlingly smile. She had long, sky-blue hair that was perfectly straight, with curled tips and long loose bangs, bringing out her brilliant midnight-blue eyes. A silver necklace with a round silver pendent with a crescent moon-shaped blue topaz on the centre hung around her neck. She suddenly frowned. "Brendan Jr. is looking at us like we're packets of beef." "He's staring at May Jr.," Misty hissed, keeping a protective arm around the brunette. "Ever since Drew left, Brendan has taken over the sport scene and is more annoying than ever." Iris commented. Glancing at May's perplexed face, Iris clarified, "Sunwood High and the High School are very alethic. Sports are everything." "What do you like, May Jr.?" Dawn asked. May Jr. answered very shyly, "I…I like basketball." Isabella frowned again. "That's a problem. Basketball is the biggest sport around, not to mention Brendan is the captain." "Misty Jr. told us you rescued an abandoned Eevee and it's family yesterday! You and your family are SO kind!" Marina Jr. praised, making May blushed red. "How is she doing?" Misty Jr. asked. The thought of her precious Pokemon brought a bright smile to her face. "She's amazing. Do you want to come over to my house and see her?" The words slipped out of her mouth, but the girls didn't freak. They actually agreed! But Isabella had to decline. "I can't. I have to watch my brother." "How old is he?" asked May Jr.. "11." "Mine is the same. You can bring him over." "Nice plan. I will." ---- "I'm home!" May Jr. shouted as she and her new friends entered through the door. Along with them was Isabella Jr.'s brother, Alex Jr.. He had medium-long curly/wavy black hair with Isabella's sky-blue streaks, dark-cyan eyes from behind small square glasses and dark-tanned skin lighter than Iris's. "Hello, girls!" Caroline welcomed. "Hi!" The girls said back. "Hi," Max Jr., May, Max and Drew said to Alex Jr. and they shook friendly hands. "Hey. Is there somewhere I can skate my board?" "There's a street down the path." "Great! Let's go!" "Lemme get my rollerblades!" While the boys ran out, May went out to the back, where Eevee was playing with the ball. "Eevee, I'm back!" Eevee and her family scampered to her feet and leapt at May Jr., who caught her and hugged her. "She and her family SOOOO cute!" Dawn Jr. cooed. "Eevee and the family really likes you and your family, May Jr.," Misty Jr. said. "You're a way better trainer for her than the loser who left her." Isabella agreed. May smiled. "Thank you." She glanced at Eevee and her family and to the ball. "I want to show you something." May Jr. bounced the ball a few times before Eevee, eyeing the ball. May tossed it to her and Eevee hit it into the basket. Swift. May tossed the ball again and Eevee scored perfectly. Soon May and Eevee played like a team in the NBA, 1980s style. The girls were dumbstruck. Once May Jr. and Eevee performed another successful shot, May Jr.'s friends surrounded her, bursting with amazement. "That was amazing!" "It was like you were in the air!" "A basketball-playing Eevee and her sports loving family? Now I've seen everything!" "You play better than Drew Jr. and Brendan Jr. combined!" "You have to join the basketball team!" Marina gasped, realizing something important. "The game against Scarlet City, Nick Jr.'s China is tonight!" Dawn Jr. gasped in response. "May Jr., you should show everyone what you and Eevee and her family can do! I'm on the Cheerleading and Marina Jr.'s on the band as a majorette. It'll be a great show for half-time!" May Jr. blushed scarlet and tried to protest through stammers. "I-I-I-I-I C-C-Can't! I-I-I-I a-a-a-am t-t-too s-s-shy…" "May Jr.," Isabella stopped her stammering rant. "If you watch from the sidelines, then you'll watch your life go by without you. Take a chance." "Yeah," The girls agreed. "Come on." Misty Jr. rubbed May Jr.'s shoulder, reassuringly. Though hesitated, she agreed. "Ok, ok. I will." She picked up Eevee and her family and stared at her with fake anger and amusement. "Look what you have gotten me into!" Eevee chirped and licked her nose, earning laughs. ---- May Jr. was a violently shaking, nail-biting nervous wreck and she hasn't set one foot in the stadium yet! She sat on a bench in the locker room, Eevee and her family played at her feet. She could hear the noise from the stadium. The Sunwood VS Scarlet City basketball game was rough. Players were literally fighting over the ball, more particularly on Sunwood's snowy-haired captain's part. He was like a beast! May Jr. shivered. Maybe it was a bad idea…. "May Jr.!" Dawn Jr. burst through the door, clad in her red cheerleading uniform and glittery pompoms. "Come on! It's almost half-time!" She grabbed May and dragged her out, with Eevee trailing. The gymnasium was packed but Sunwood wasn't winning. Brendan Jr. was yelling at his teammates, blaming them for losing. But Eevee and her family didn't care about the score. She and her family just loved to play ball! And so without the slightest hesitation, she and her family ran onto the gymnasium and knocked the basketball right out of Brendan Jr.'s grip! The crowd went into laughs. "Eevee!" May shouted. "That wasn't supposed to happen!" Dawn Jr. shrieked. "Get it!" Both teams start chasing Eevee and her family, trying to get the basketball back, shouting after her. It wasn't easy catching her. She knocked over a tank of soda, causing a big spill, hit a referee in the head with the basketball, and knocked down a rack of basketballs and a table! "Eevee, stop!" May Jr. yelled. "Eevee! Get back here!" Eevee skidded to a halt and scrambled back to her trainer. May Jr. lunged and caught the ball, holding it high up Eevee's reach. "Eevee, no!" But Eevee won't stop. She jumped, knocked the basketball out of May Jr.'s hands and up into the basket! Silence and shock was the first reaction. Then everybody then start cheering for Eevee! May Jr. knelt down and scratched her naughty Pokemon. "Bad girl." Eevee cried shrilly. The pain in her neck was unbearable, cruel, bloody, and horrifying! Eevee's mother, Vaporeon got angry and angrilly slapped May Jr. across her face very hard with her tail, four times and Eevee's father, Leafeon angrilly yelled at May Jr.. "Leaf Leaf Leaf! Leafon! (Don't you dare hurt one of our kids like that again! That is so horrible!"). "Sorry." said May Jr. ---- After the game, May Jr. and Eevee and her family were swamped with people amazed with Eevee's performance. They didn't give a half-time show though, but it doesn't matter. "May Jr.! Did you know that Eevee and her family could do that?" Norman asked, utterly bewildered. "Did you know that Eevee could play basketball?" "There she is! The lady of the hour! And the Pokemon!" A hyperactive blonde zipped over and cuddled Eevee to death. "May, this is Bianca Jr. . She's the president of our Booster Club." Misty introduced. "When the girls told me they have a surprise for the half-time show, I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes! A basketball-playing Pokemon! Forget half-time! May Jr. and Air Eve are our new basketball stars! Wouldn't she be a great mascot?" Eevee's ears suddenly twitched and perked up. She wiggled out of Bianca Jr.'s iron grip and headed back for the gymnasium. "Eevee? Eevee!" May chased after her. She reached Eevee and her family at the doors leading to the stadium, where she heard shouting inside. She peeked through the window. She gasped horrified when she saw Brendan Jr.yelling at a pastel-green-headed boy. "You're never going to drop another ball, Wally Jr., ya loser!" Brendan Jr. threw basketballs at Wally, too hard and too fast for the poor boy to catch any of them. The poor kid was sweating, exhausted, and harshly treated by his captain. "STOP!" May Jr. shouted. She didn't stop herself from throwing the doors open, barging in, and caught a basketball in mid-air when it hurled at Wally. "What you doing?" Brendan Jr. demanded. "Stopping you from hurting him!" The not-so-shy girl swiftly threw the basketball over her shoulder, scoring a basket and focused her attention on Wally. "It's ok. I got you." The boy blushed and smiled at her. She turned to glare at Brendan. "You shouldn't be venting out your anger on your team!" "He and you cost us the game!" "It's not him or me that's the problem. It's the jerk the team has for a captain!" "What's going on here?" The principal demanded, coming in. With him was Misty Jr., smirking knowingly with Eevee and her family wearing the same smirk. "Just running Wally Jr. through a little drill." Brendan lied. May shot him a glare of disgust. But the Principal frowned. "That'll be enough, Mr Birch Jr.. That will be enough." Brendan Jr. gave one last glare at May before he left. Unfazed, May helped Wally out and petted Eevee's head at gymnasium door. "Good girl!" "Eevee brought us here. We saw everything." Misty Jr. smirked. "Looks like we'll need a new captain soon," She watched May leave with Eevee. "And I have the perfect candidate." Chapter 3: Now or Never "YOU WHAAA!" May Jr. screamed once Misty told her she volunteered her as captain of the basketball team. Misty Jr. stayed calm and went on to convince the Maple. "You're a better person and player than Brendan. Plus you have a basketball-playing Eevee. You're perfect!" "Wasn't doing half-time enough for you?" "No!" May Jr. moaned and tried to distract herself with basketball. But the fear of being a captain took off her concentration and made her missed the hoop. However, Eevee came in and hopped up to hit the ball in the hoop perfectly. Misty Jr. stepped forward, laying a hand on May Jr.'s shoulder. "Eevee doesn't see it as anything but a game she loves to play with her trainer." May looked at her and at Eevee with thought. Finally, she came to a decision. "Ok. I'll do it." ---- Sunwood's basketball team was never more successful with May Jr. as new captain and Eevee and her family as mascot/player. May worked gently with the players needing work, like Wally, and got them to play better. They won every game, made headlines with great teamwork, coordination, dedication and an amazing Eevee mascot! Eevee was especially popular with the public, dubbed 'Air Eve' for her talent. Soon enough, the basketball team made it to the Championship, against Ultra City, Nick Jr.'s Vietnam. The Championship was gonna be televised in all the regions and all over Earth. Two girls were sitting on the couch, watching TV. Outside, boys were shouting while playing games. The TV was showing the Championship, presenting the teams of Ultra City and Sunwood. The two girls giggled and fawned over the Eevee wearing small white trainers and a red basketball team jersey. Just before the game started, May Jr. placed Eevee in the middle of the court. The two girls looked at each other, puzzled. They watched closely as the brunette tossed a basketball at Eevee, the Eevee hopped up, hit the ball high up and…into the basket! "Drew Jr.! Ash Jr.! Jimmy Jr.! Gary Jr., Paul Jr.! Trip Jr., Travis Jr.!" The girls screamed. A black-haired boy ran in, almost tripping on the carpet. "Wha-wha what?" A navy-violet-haired boy ran in, followed by more boys. "What's going on?" One girl, with bushy waves, ran up and took the hands of a green-haired boy. "What Molly Jr.?" He asked. "Drew Jr., you know your old town, Nick Jr.'s Hollywood? You were on the basketball team?" She questioned, pulling him to the couch. Drew Jr. flicked a green-coloured bang, smirking arrogantly. "Yeah, they must be missing me like crazy. The team can't even bounce a ball right." "Look, look, look!" Little Molly Jr. pointed to the TV screen, where the players in red was skilfully managing the ball just fine. "Doesn't look like they miss you." A boy with luxuriant black, gold-streaked hair mocked, holding the other girl with bouncy brunette locks. "Check it out." A dirty-blonde motioned to the screen viewing May Jr.. She was shouting to her team, keeping their spirits up and had the ball most of the time. "The new captain's a girl?" Drew Jr. blurted confusedly. "Ain't she a cutie, Drewbie Jr.?" His auburn-haired friend smirked. Drew Jr.'s lips twitched in a small smirk. "Not the girl! The Eevee!" Molly Jr. snapped. A purple-headed boy frowned. "Why would we wanna be interested in an E-" He didn't finish his sentence as May Jr. tossed the ball to Eevee and the Pokemon jumped and hit the ball to the hoop, scoring! Needless to say, the boys were gobsmacked. ---- "OK guys, we have 3 minutes to make one more score and we win." May Jr. spoke passionately to her teammates. "Don't think about the score, think about the game. Keep playing. It's now or never! Let's go!" The team broke from the huddle and ran out to the court. With 3 minutes on the clock, they gave all their might to win. Thanks to May's leadership, the boys played the best they never thought they could. Brendan Jr. was not kind or caring as May Jr. was. 2 minutes. The Sunwood Butterflies team had the ball but had yet to make a move. 1 minute. Still had to make a move. 30 seconds! "May Jr.!" Wally Jr. passed the ball to her. She caught it and bounced it around, trying to find another teammate over the heads of bulky Ultra City boys. Unfortunately her boys and Eevee were too far away. She glanced at the basket, looking far away too. 10...9…8…7…6… She had to do this on her own. With a deep breath, she shut her eyes and threw the ball up. 5…4…3…2…1 BUZZ! SHOOT! "MAY MAPLE JR. SCORES! SUNWOOD WON THE CHAMPIONSHIP!" The stadium exploded into roars of joy. Confetti burst out, showering inside. The cheerleaders whooped and jumped up, shaking their pompoms. Eeve ran to her and jumped to be caught in her loving arms. A good sportsman, May Jr. shook hands with the captain of Ultra City, Nick Jr., thanking him for a great game. She was swept off her feet by her team and carried off the court. Brendan Jr. was only one not enjoying the celebration. He just sulked in the background, scowling at May and Eevee. May Jr. escaped from the excitement for fresh air and space. But she was thrown against the wall by Kim Sung. "That's my Pokemon, you brat!" He growled. May widened her eyes. "You…you're her ex-trainer!" She clutched Eevee protectively close. "You're not getting her and her family back." "I want her and her family back and dead." "No you don't! You only want Eevee and her family back so you can exploit her talent by killing her!" "Shut up!" Kim Sung snatched Eevee right from her and threw her back, very strong and painful that she couldn't kneel without falling. "No!" May Jr. wailed as he walked off with Eevee, the Pokemon she loved. "No…" "Vaporeon..!"(Give us back my daughter!") Vaporeon cried. The man then walked into the Girl's Locker Room with Eevee and he grabbed out the same butcher knife, covered with blood from many of his victim's he slaughtered and is about to plunge it into Eevee's chest, the people around him screamed and ran away in fear. Kim Sung didn't know that boys and male Pokemon are not allowed in the Girl's Locker Room. "Prepare to die, ya rodent! 5, 4, 3...!, "Eevee...Eeeeeveeeeeee!! (I want May Jr. and my family and friends including my mommy and daddy!!!)" Eevee cried as she shook in fear, with tears flushing from her eyes like a fountain at full blast, causing her to start urinating on her abusive trainers' Jamaican sleeveless T-shirt at full blast, angering him even more. "2, 1!! Zero!! NOW YA FREAKIN' DIE!!!!!!!" "Excuse me," Nurse Joy stopped him from plunging the knife into Eevee, wearing a festive red version of her nurse uniform. "Are you the original trainer?" Kim Sung smirked, keeping the squirming and urinating Eevee tightly under his arm, at knifepoint. He prided himself for the pretty nurse. "Yes I am." Then Kim Sung's Vulpix then got of her PokeBall and she and her siblings and parents all gasped as she saw a North Korean flag on the back of his shirt. He is a Russian/North Korean terrorist from North Korea. "Vul! Vulpix! (He's a terrorist!! Get him!!"), Vulpix yelled out. Then Goku and Chi-Chi, age 62, Ash, 61 and Chi-Chi and Officer Jenny came behind him, twisted his arm and held it behind his back, making him yell in pain and in profanity as Gohan, Pan, Videl, Android 18 and Krillin confiscate the man's weapons and all his Pokemon and PokeDex. Nurse Joy took Eevee and her family and alll of her friends from him and kept her and it's friends and family away from him. "Then you're under arrest for too many of you're sadistic Communist terrorist attacks and for killing so many people and for High Treason and Pokemon Abuse!" Officer Jenny dragged the screaming criminal away into custody. "May Jr.!" May Jr.'s friends and family rushed over to her and her father helped her up. Nurse Joy approached May Jr. "I believe this and her friends and family officially belongs to you." She handed out Eevee, who immediately leapt for her. "Eevee!" May Jr. cried, hugging her Eevee tightly as if the man was going take her again. "What about that man?" Norman asked, keeping his rage under control. Personally, he wanted to handle that jerk himself! "He will be convicted for High Treason, Communist threats and for serious Pokemon Cruelity and Pokemon Abuse. The police and the United Preschool Nations will be keeping a close eye on him." However, May Jr. was still shaken by the fear of losing Eevee to the terrorists and Communists. When she went home and snuggled into bed, her mother, grandfather and grandmother tucked her in and stroked her hair. "Goodnight, honey." Caroline bid, kissing her head and turning off the light on the way out, engulfing May Jr. in darkness. She didn't go straight to sleep. Strong feelings of doubt and fear didn't wash away. She loves Eevee and her friends and family with all her heart. Losing something or someone she loves is starting to grow into a fear of hers. Then a light popped out from one of her PokeBalls and Eevee and her family was in her bedroom in a second, gazing at her official trainer, smiling at her. May Jr. sat up, blinking. "Eevee?" Eevee and her family and friends scampered over and climbed onto the bed, curling in May Jr.'s lap and quickly falling to sleep. May Jr. stared down at her lap. A smile curled on her lips. She fell back and hugged Eevee close. Before she fell asleep, she whispered in Eevee's ear, "I love you so much, Eevee. I'll never let you and your family and friends go." (When You Wish Upon A Star Reprise) We then cut to a beautiful night sky with a big shiny sta, the same one from Walt Disney's Pinocchio. Pikachu: (offscreen and singing) If your heart is in your dreams, no request is too extreme. Chorus: When you wish upon a star, your dreams comes true. You find your dreams come true. The End, a Nintendo Production Category:Pokemon Movies Category:1997 Movies Category:PG rated Movies Category:Family Comedy Movies Category:Comedy